


Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Roman was a master at repurposing office supplies to use as behavior modifiers for himself. So what if they left scars? Why would Logan care?
Comments: 30
Kudos: 174





	Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks

Roman Sanders was not a smart man, but he was very clever.

He imagined Logan would’ve been proud of his ingenuity if Roman ever told him. He was highly skilled at repurposing everyday objects to serve as correctional reminders.

It started with his posture.

Princes didn’t slouch or slump, it simply wasn’t proper, and Corsets were too bulky and would show under his suit. The solution? Thumbtacks!

Roman sewed thumbtacks into the back of his suit, so if he didn’t stand with a ruler-straight back, he would be pricked. It was very effective.

Thumbtacks helped him to diet as well. He would make two of whatever sweet he craved, one tack-free and one with the tack, and played Russian roulette with himself. The threat of pain and remembering how biting into tacks had hurt in the past killed the desire effectively.

He kept a rubber band around his wrist to snap when he had less than kind thoughts about the others. Gluing his pen to his hand reminded him that he couldn’t stop working until he had a perfect idea. Binder clips held his eyes open when he needed to finish projects instead of wasting time on sleep. Honestly, Roman was proud of himself for his craftiness.

Which made it extremely confusing to hear Logan scream upon walking in on Roman sewing his own lips shut. Even more so when Logan summoned a seam ripper and cried, begging for an explanation.

Shouldn’t he have been proud?

Isn’t this what Logan wanted?

What did he do wrong?

As if Roman needed any more proof that he wasn’t capable of doing anything right.

He just wanted Logan to be proud of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, man


End file.
